When Painkillers aren't enough
by SupaNeko
Summary: Zidanes suffered from headaches since he was a kid but they've been a lot more painfull as of late.


Hello! wellcome to my fanfic, hope you make it to the end and then review, pleeeaaase. Oh, but on a more serious note dont flame!

oh yeah just so you know Zidane is like 16 and Kujas like 18 and Mikotos like 14 coz i feel like it

Disclaimer- Do i need to write this really?

* * *

"Im home!"

The door slammed and a 16-year-old boy came into view. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and black trousers. He tossed his converse to the side of the room and promptly threw himself onto the large sofa. He rolled onto his back and glanced at his digital watch, 'great he had work in an hour, could his life get any worse?' The answer came when the letterbox was pushed open and a large pile of red bills were shoved through. 'Great, just perfect' his tail twitched in frustration. As he sat up and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, he groaned.

"Bad day Zidane?" His older brother Kuja came into view carrying a large glass of water. Kuja looked very similar to Zidane except he was taller and his hair and tail were silver as opposed to Zidanes blond hair and tail.

"Yeah" He grabbed the water and downed it but regretted it almost immediately as a wave of pain came over his head. "nrrgh" he grabbed his head with both hands and closed his eyes, his elbows resting on his knees.

"You've been pushing yourself to hard again!" Kuja reprimanded, Zidane had been suffering from severe head aches ever since he was a young child put they had been a lot worse as of late.

"I'm fine!" Zidane glared back 'he did not like it when Kuja treated him like a child'

"All right, all right. I'm just worried about you. You haven't been eating properly either." It was natural for Kuja to feel responsible for his younger brother since both their parents had gone.

"I'm going to have nap, so don't wake me up until 6, okay?" Zidane raised his hand to push his hair out of his face, for some reason it always fell forwards. He let his body flop backwards onto the sofa again and closed his eyes.

"okay but," Kujas reply was cut short when the door slammed open and Mikoto, the youngest resident of the house walked in.

"hey guys!" She said loudly

"Mikoto! Do you have to be so loud?" Kuja braced himself as Mikoto leapt up and hugged him. Zidane rolled over and covered his ears. Mikoto looked at Zidane.

"Hes having another headache" Kuja explained.

"ohhhhhhhhh, Did ya make him take the painkillers?"

"Yeah I sneaked some into his water" Kuja grinned

"good job" Mikoto high fived Kuja

"I can hear you know, Kuja you.. you traitor, you know I HATE painkillers. I trusted you!" Zidane said aiming a kick at Kuja.

Kuja dodged and Mikoto laughed as Zidane stood up and tried hit Kuja.

"Im going to go do my homework, try not to kill each other" Mikoto called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Zidane tried to hit Kuja but then another shot of pain ran through his head and suddenly he was on his knees clutching his head. He felt feint.

"Zidane are you okay?" Kuja tried not to sound to worried because Zidane didn't like it when Kuja worried about him. "Maybe you should phone in sick?" Kuja pulled Zidane up and led him back to the sofa as Zidanes eyes were shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

"NO, I mean Kuja its okay I don't mind working. I'm fine can you give me a lift to work?" He opened his eyes and looked at Kuja.

"I really don't think you should work I mean you nearly passed out just now!"

Zidane was tired of everyone worrying about him all the time "IM FINE" he raised his voice hoping it would discourage Kuja from continuing the argument.

Kuja sighed "Zidane you don't seem to understand what I'm saying, your body cant keep up if you keep working so hard. YOU NEARLY FUCKING FAINTED!"

Zidane leapt up and grabbed the bills off the floor! "WE DON'T FUCKING HAVE A CHOICE YOU IDIOT" He threw the bills at Kuja and sank to the floor as he cried.

Kuja suddenly felt bad for raising his voice and went to crouch next to his brother.

"I know its been hard since dad left but we will pull through we always do"

"HE DIDN'T LEAVE! THAT BASTARD ABANDONED US" Zidane spat, his body was shaking as he cried.

Kuja sighed Zidane was wrong he knew their father wasn't a bad person. His mother had died when Zidane was 10 years old, she slit her wrists and by the time Zidane found her it was to late. The doctor had said she had been suffering from major-depressive dissorder. Their Father had walked out on them roughly 12 months ago. They had managed to pay the bills at first thanks to various saving accounts and part-time jobs but those things were no longer enough and if they didn't pay their bills soon they might be kicked out the house.

Kuja pulled Zidane into a hug and hoped everything would be okay.

* * *

Okay that may have been pretty bad but it may get better, (bear with me here) thankyou for reading! 


End file.
